


That's Unsanitary

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall





	That's Unsanitary

Sam snuck out the door after Dean and Cas started screaming at each other. He wasn’t going to take sides or get in the middle of this shit storm. Fuck that noise, he’ll just grab a coffee or something and let these two sort shit out.

Cas stared at Dean across the kitchen.

“Yeah well, fuck you too, Dean!” he yelled, still so pissed at Dean. I am not an infant, I can take care of myself! he screams in his head. Dean just glared at him, fuming. He was so angry with Castiel. So angry. And frustrated. He has tried to make the former angel understand that he just can’t go out hunting on his own yet. He didn’t want to fight with Castiel. He just doesn’t want him to get hurt or worse. Dean wouldn’t be able to live with himself in anyth—No. Nope not even going to fucking go there. Dean rubbed his face with his hands in frustration and turned back around to see Cas staring daggers at him. He realized in that moment, he needed to have him. Here. Now. In the kitchen. Dean didn’t even care that Sam could come home any minute. He just needed Cas. Wanted Cas.

Dean tossed his anger to the side and closed the distance between them with three long strides and took him in his arms. Cas gave him the what the fuck are you doing look. He grabbed Cas’ chin roughly and kissed him full on the mouth. He shoved his tongue in his mouth and ran his hands under Cas’ white button-down shirt. Cas fought him at first, because dammit, he was still angry, but as soon as he felt Dean’s hands under his shirt his resolve buckled. He let himself give in, but this wasn’t over.

Cas pulled away from the kiss and shoved Dean back against the refrigerator hard enough that Dean let out an audible oomph. Cas followed with furious momentum and crushed Dean’s mouth with his in a rough frenzy of tongues, lips and teeth. Now it was his turn to run his hands over Dean’s body. Over his shirt and under it. Dean was wearing a tight Henley that made a show of all his muscles and his green jacket. Castiel grew impatient with the clothes and tore the Henley down the middle with a force, and shoved the clothes off Dean’s shoulders.

That was Dean’s favorite shirt, but he didn’t care at this point. All he wanted was Cas touching him. Castiel brought his face down to one of Dean’s nipples. He took the small bead of flesh into his mouth and started to gently suck. A moan tore out of Dean’s throat and he held on to Cas’ head. Without warning, Castiel bit Dean’s nipple a little harder than was normally comfortable for Dean.

“Oh, fuuck, Cas…” Dean moaned. Cas smiled devilishly, nipple still between his teeth. He moved back up to Dean’s neck and started to nip and bite, moving down to his shoulders as he ground his hips into Dean’s. He could feel Dean’s cock pressing urgently against his jeans.

“Cas, please…” Dean begged. Cas kneeled and unbuttoned Dean’s pants and freed his painfully erect cock.

“I want you to beg for it, Winchester,” growled Cas as he touched everywhere but Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Cas, please, oh please,” said Dean nearly sobbing with need. Cas grasped Dean’s cock roughly and started to suck wildly and that elicited a hiss from Dean. As Cas’ head bobbed up and down on him, Dean made these little hot fucking noises, something between a gasp and whimper. He grabbed Dean’s sac and was rolling it through his hands in an indelicate manner while Dean was winding his fingers in Cas’ hair. Cas licked the slit and bit the head of Dean’s cock, not hurting him, but not entirely gently either which made Dean cry out a little “oh”.

Cas had never been this aggressive with him. Dean was riding the line between pleasure and pain. And he liked it; he liked it so very much. Cas gave Dean’s cock one last hard suck and stood up and looked into Dean’s eyes. They were heavy lidded and dark with need. Cas took off his button-down and tossed it to the floor. That span of moments was too much for Dean. He grabbed Cas and jammed their faces together sinking to their knees in a fit of kissing, licking, tongues darting, teeth nipping. Cas bit and sucked Dean’s bottom lip which made Dean moan obscenities into Cas’ mouth.

Cas shoved Dean down on to the cold blue and green linoleum. “Flip over on your hands and knees. Your ass is mine,” Castiel commanded. Dean obliged immediately. Cas then freed his own raging erection from his pants. He rubbed the head against Dean’s opening, wetting it with his pre-come. Dean could feel the slickness and he mewled softly.

“Fucking beg for it. Beg for my cock. I know you want it,” Castiel spat. Dean pushed himself back on his cock and Cas rubs it up and down his crack.

“Oh Cas, please, fill me up with your cock. I want to feel it deep inside. Please, Cas, please fuck me,” Dean begs. Castiel reaches his hand around to Dean’s mouth, and commands him, “Get it wet. Get it sopping fucking wet.” Dean obeys and sucks and licks Cas’ hand until it is soggy with saliva. Cas strokes his swollen length and works Dean’s hole with one finger.

“More,” Dean whimpers.

Cas pushes just the tip of his cock into Dean’s ass. He can feel that ring of muscles tighten and then relax a little. He starts slowly, and meeting less resistance, he slams his length to the hilt into Dean’s ass. Dean cries out in a loud wail. Castiel holds Dean’s hips while he thrusts wildly with abandon into the other man. With each thrust, Dean lets out moan after sweet moan.

“Oh you fucking like that don’t you? You like my cock in your ass?” Castiel interrogated.

“Oh Cas, yes, fuck me, fuck me, Cas,” begs Dean, hand now stroking his achingly hard dick. The dirtier Cas talks, the harder his cock gets. That’s just so fucking hot. Dean isn’t used to this, normally he would wonder where the fuck this came from, but right now he doesn’t care. He’s filled up and his brain is past the capacity for rational thinking. Cas’ hot velvet hardness slamming and slamming into him, harder and faster with each thrust. Skin slapping against skin.

“Oh fuck, Cas, like that, mmm, oh,” moans Dean. Cas slaps his ass and Dean cries out in pain. Or is it pleasure? Dean isn’t even sure anymore.

“You gonna come for me Dean?” Castiel pressed, still thrusting. Dean nodded. “I want you to blow your load all over the floor while I keep fucking you. I wanna see your hot spunk spewed all over,” he commanded. Dean nodded again. With each hard thrust of Cas’ cock and each stroke of his own he could feel the fire building in his belly, he could feel that he was close. Just. One. More. Thrust. And Dean comes with a shout, spewing arcs of hot white come all over the green and blue linoleum. His body shudders as his cock empties its nectar.

Castiel feels Dean come, his asshole spasming around his cock and that’s what sends Cas over the edge. Fucking dean as hard and as fast as he can and coming in hot jets into Dean’s asshole. Dean moans as he feel Cas fill him to the brim with his seed. He gives a few more thrusts to make sure he is empty and Dean writhes with the thrusts. They collapse on the floor, covered in sweat and exhausted from their lovemaking.

They lie silently for a while, cuddled together on the floor surrounded by their clothes and Dean’s come, not even thinking about cleaning up. Just basking in the glow of an amazing fuck.

“Wow,” Dean said softly into Castiel’s ear. “Where, “ Dean swallowed, “did that come from?”

“I have watched a few pornographic movies. That, and I was still angry at you. I guess it was my way of showing you that I’m not a baby in a trench coat. That I can take care of myself and take care of you. I just want to be able to help you, Dean. Keep you safe.”

“Ahem, well, I think we should, uh, fight more often,” jokes Dean. “If you want to take care of me, you could get me an icepack for my sore knees.” Dean winks at Cas. They just laugh together.

They’re just enjoying the afterglow when the front door clicks open. Sam takes two steps in and sees naked legs and someone’s ass surrounded by clothes and turns around to walk back out. Before he does he yells, “Fucking hell man, we eat in there you unsanitary sons a bitches!” The door slams behind him. Dean and Cas just laugh.

“Perhaps we ought to get cleaned up. Sam is correct, this isn’t very sanitary,” muses Castiel. Dean just laughs and uses his ruined shirt to wipe up the come from the floor.

“Okay, Cas, but do not tell Sam we got come on the floor. It will just make him twitch, and he’s going to already be twitchy walking in on us,” Dean says. Cas nodded in agreement. They gathered their clothes and headed in the direction of the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
